D'Hara High
by Alex Ryzlin Gold
Summary: AU. Kahlan's the newest student at D'Hara High; now she just has to survive. Cara/Kahlan Berdine/Raina
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** D'Hara High

**Author:** Alex Gold (Ryzlin)

**Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker (TV)/Sword of Truth (Books)

**Pairing: **Too many to list. Mainly Kahlan/Cara

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **None

**Summery:** AU. Kahlan's the newest student at D'Hara High; now she just has to survive.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. What a shame.

**Authors note:** Yes, it is a high school AU. I couldn't help myself.

Her parents had decided to move, and Kahlan didn't like it. Not only were they moving from Midlands, to the other side of the country, D'Hara; but Kahlan had to move from Midlands High to D'Hara High. The two high schools were sworn enemies. Where most parents and teachers thought it was all a bit of harmless rivalry, Kahlan knew it wasn't. There was a serious hate between the two high schools that had started with their founders. Kahlan didn't know if she would come out of D'Hara High alive.

xxxxx

D'Hara High was a tall school in the middle of the city. Seven stories high, it went up, rather than out. Kahlan was use to a spread out campus interrupted frequently by landscaping masterpieces. Almost all of D'Hara High was covered. Aside from the various sports fields, there was only one grassed area; the Garden of Life. Considering the school was mostly one large building, Kahlan found it quite hard to navigate. It took her half an hour to find the main office. She was glad she had come in early; but now, after being assigned a home room and her schedule, Kahlan had no idea where to go. She was about to leave and try her luck at wandering around when the door opened and a large man walked in. He was smiling slightly at nothing, rather just happy in general. His smile turned into grin at Kahlan when he noticed her.

He held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Richard Cypher."

Kahlan shifted her books under one arm and shook Richard's hand.

"Kahlan Amnell."

Richard was a head and a half taller than her with broad shoulders and piercing green eyes. His hair fell about his ears scruffily and the beginning of a beard graced the side of his face and his chin. Richard wore loose jeans and a leaf green jumper. An earth brown t-shirt peeked out messily. Though Richard was a good looking man, it was clear that he didn't care that much about looking good.

"Welcome to D'Hara High. What brings you here?"

Kahlan smiled at him.

"My parents moved to D'Hara for work and this is the best school in the area. No offense, but I'd rather not be here."

"None taken, I didn't want to come here either. Don't worry though, it's not all bad. Give me a moment to talk to the office ladies and I can show you around if you like."

"I'd like that. I don't know how I'm meant to find my way around otherwise."

Richard laughed. "It has that effect on everybody."

xxxxx

Kahlan had made it though three classes before getting lost. Richard had been in those three classes, but now he was headed to the bottom floor for gym. That was one of the weirder things about D'Hara High. Gym classes and all sports were split into gender. The school was entered into no unisex competitions, and unless you were practicing your own sport, you couldn't be near the opposite gender practicing theirs (that had been in the rule book Kahlan had been given, a literal rule book. It weighed a ton!).

First had been English, taught by Sister Verna **Sauventreen**. Kahlan had no idea what a sister was doing teaching at D'Hara high, but here she was. Sister Verna was a good teacher, she knew what she taught, which was more than Kahlan could say about her calculus teacher, one Narev. There was nothing to like about Narev, he was arrogant, annoying and never seemed to get sick of hearing his own voice even though everyone else did. Kahlan had taken an instant dislike to him and noticed that she wasn't the only one. Chemistry was taught by Professor Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander. A wiry old man with long silver hair. He was incredibly enthusiastic about his subject, but Kahlan did notice a tendency of his to go off topic.

But now she was lost, Kahlan was trying to find her way to her High D'Haran class. High D'Haran hadn't been an option at Midlands High and Kahlan had always found languages easy to learn. Her parents had been proud, thinking that she was embracing the D'Haran culture. She wasn't really, it just sounded interesting. Kahlan released a frustrated sigh and spun around, finding herself almost face to face with another girl. The girl leaned with her shoulder on a wall of metal lockers, her head tilted to the side. She straightened up, picking a worn bag off the floor. She was shorter that Kahlan by an inch, maybe more. Wavy brown hair was pulled into a loose plait that reached her tail bone and blue eyes watched her carefully. She wore tight brown leather pants that didn't leave much to the imagination and a white satin blouse that accentuated her curves, not that Kahlan thought the girl really needed it. A smirk curled over her lips, not nasty, but amused at Kahlan's obvious frustration. There was something very familiar about her.

"You look a bit lost, love. Where are you meant to be heading?"

"High D'Haran with Mr. Warren."

The girl's smirk turned into a predatory grin.

"Now isn't that just a lovely coincidence. So am I. The name's Berdine, I'll show you where to go."

xxxxx

Berdine had known who the girl was the moment she set her eyes on her. Not her name, but that wasn't important. Pale skin sprinkled with freckles, long dark brunette hair and piercing blue eyes. It brought back memories of inter-school debates. For the last three years, Berdine had stared at that girl while debating against Midlands High and that was interesting. No one transferred from Midlands High to D'Hara High or vise versa; it could be a death sentence. Berdine doubted anyone else would know where the girl had come from, but she had that knowledge now. Berdine liked knowing things no one else did. Now, what to do with that tasty tidbit?


	2. Chapter 2

Berdine hadn't spoken since she started down the hall, Kahlan following dutifully behind her.

"Um, my name's Kahlan."

Berdine smirked to herself. _Now I have a name._

"That's nice. I hope you're willing to work hard in this class. High D'Haran is a hard language to learn and you've come in half way though the year."

"I'm good at learning languages. I don't think I'll have too much trouble."

Berdine bit off a laugh. "High D'Haran is like no other language. I grew up speaking it and I still find certain parts hard."

Berdine stopped outside a class room door. "This is our class. Before you go in, want a word of advice?"

"Sure. I'd appreciate it."

Berdine's grin was back, and suddenly Kahlan wasn't so sure anymore.

"I'm fine with you looking at my ass while I'm walking, but my girlfriend won't be. And she'd eat you alive."

Kahlan blushed furiously, she could even deny it. Berdine's swagger had been _hypnotic_. Berdine opened the class door, calling out loudly to the teacher.

"Hey Warren. We've got ourselves a new student. Does that mean we can do that ritual chant now?"

Mr. Warren, or just Warren blinked at Berdine before leaning around her to see a still blushing Kahlan. Berdine moved to the back of the class where she always sat. Warren was a young man; he looked to be in his mid to late twenties.

"I wouldn't worry about Berdine. She likes to embarrass new students. Now, you're name is?"

Kahlan was finally managing to get her blush under control as she answered.

"Kahlan Amnell."

"Right, Kahlan. You should probably take the seat next to Berdine. She is the best in the class and will get you up to speed."

He turned to the class as Kahlan moved to where Berdine was sitting.

"Now, before any of you ask, no, we will not be doing any rituals, chanting or otherwise. If you want to do it, do it outside my class room."

xxxxx

It turned out that Berdine was particularly skilled at High D'Haran. She spent the lesson alternating between informing Kahlan of the latest gossip at D'Hara High, bragging about her girlfriend Raina and teaching her the basic of the long dead language. Berdine had been almost vibrating with excitement when she told Kahlan that Sister Verna and Warren were engaged. Apparently, Sister Verna must have proposed last night, as the ring on Warren's finger hadn't been there the day before and Warren was too much of a push over to propose himself.

"How could you possibly know that?"

Berdine tilted her head. "I read a lot."

"What does that have to do with…"

"Books are not the only thing that can be read, Kahlan. Remember that. People are just as easy to read. Now, this sound here needs to come from deep in the throat."

Her first lesson in basic (Very, very basic according to Berdine) High D'Haran ended and Kahlan found the seat next to her empty very quickly. The cause of that, Kahlan found out as she left the class room was a dark haired, dark eyed girl about the same height as Berdine, her hair held in a similar plait to Berdine's and almost as long. She wore a brown leather jacket, white t-shirt and worn blue jeans. By the kiss Berdine was giving her, Kahlan guessed she was Berdine's before mentioned girlfriend. If she wasn't, Kahlan didn't want to be around when Raina found out. From what Berdine had told her, Raina really was quite over-protective, and could be a tad jealous. Before Kahlan could speculate further, a tall blonde stormed down the hallway and yanked on Berdine's braid, pulling the two apart. The blonde was taller than Berdine and Raina, but shorter than Kahlan. Unlike her companions, her hair was shorter, and loose, falling to just below her shoulders. Her skin was tanned and complimented sharp green eyes surrounded by dark lashes. Her full lips were curled into a smirk aimed at the couple.

"Come on; let's get down to the cafeteria. That way you can gross more than just me out as you practice the Breath of Life."

Berdine and Raina shared a look before following. Kahlan vaguely heard their quite conversation, more focused on the sway of the blonde girl's hips. The red leather dress clung in all the right places. Across a taunt back, perk breasts, toned stomach and shapely thighs. Kahlan suspected that it would have looked just as good over the blonde's powerful calf mussels, if the dress had extended that long. As it was, it barely reached her knees.

"She needs to get laid." Was Raina's comment.

"Yeah," Berdine agreed. "But you know she won't let _him_ near her until he gets checked out. What was he thinking sleeping with Triana? She's diseased."

Kahlan had no idea who Triana was, but she really wanted to know who the blonde was.

"You get use to it."

She spun around to see Richard.

"What?"

"You get use to Berdine and Raina making out whenever they see each other." He smiled at the couple. "They're a cute couple. They really love each other. It's nice to see."

Kahlan turned her head back in time to see the trio disappear down the staircase.

"What about the blonde, does she always dress like that?"

"Cara? Yeah, pretty much." He answered as he led Kahlan down the same stairs and towards the cafeteria. "Everything she wears is skin tight."

Kahlan frowned. "Cara? Sounds familiar."

"Cara Mason. You know her?"

"Ah. No, I don't, but I sat next to Berdine…"

Richard laughed. "Say no more. Berdine's the biggest gossip in the school. She knows everything about everyone. If you are sitting next to her in class you'll need to focus extra hard."

"Why? She seems nice enough, not like those jerks that distract the whole class."

"She is, one of the nicest girls you could ever meet, once you get to know her. But she's also incredibly smart. Like genius level smart and she gets bored in class. She tends to distract the people she sits by while entertaining herself. She doesn't mean to, but she does."

"Oh, well, I think she'll be less distracting in High D'Harran." Kahlan smirked slightly at Richard's questioning look. They picked up trays and joined the lunch line.

"Warren has her teaching me as I know nothing."

They sat at an empty table and started to eat. Kahlan asked questions, and Richard answered. Hockey was the school sport. There were two tops teams, the males (called the D'Haran Army) and the females (the Mord-Sith). Being in either allowed a certain status. Cara, Berdine and Raina were all Mord-Sith, and Cara was in fact the captain. Richard pointed out other girls in the cafeteria who were on the team. Over half were scattered around various tables, and Richard didn't give their names. They weren't main political players in the school. Rikka and Haina sat with the trio, but Denna, Constance and Triana sat at their own table alone. Apparently Cara hated them, and only put up with them on the hockey field. Richard refused to go into detail as to why, saying he knew, but it wasn't common knowledge.

"Despite the fact the fact that Cara can be a sarcastic bitch sometimes, she's a good friend of mine. I couldn't betray her trust like that."

Kahlan understood and respected that. Though, Cara was turning out to be even more of an enigma, a puzzle she felt compelled to solve.

The D'Haran Army's captain was a man named Jagang. Richard pointed him out. A big brute of a man who sat at the table with Cara. He wore more jewellery than any of the girls in the whole school; you couldn't see his fingers under all the rings. Richard swore he was intelligent, though he really didn't look it. Next to him his girlfriend sat quietly. She was tall, but slight, particularly in comparison to the other at the table (most of them belonged to one of the two hockey teams). It was clear she didn't play any sports. Nicci had moved to D'Hara High from a small school in Tanimura called Prophets High School and had been (in Richard's words) 'snatched up' by Jagang. People didn't really like Jagang, they were scared of him.

Kahlan watched as a tall man sat next to Cara and hung an arm around her shoulders. He had tanned skin, long dark brown hair and a very carefully managed goatee. Cara looked quite pissed at his possessive gesture and shrugged his arm off.

"Who's that? Cara looks annoyed at him."

Richard barely glanced up.

"That's her boyfriend, Darken Rahl. They've been going out on and off for the last four years. Cara's annoyed at him right now, but they're still in an 'on' phase. I'd love to know why."

Kahlan watched Cara speak to Darken (what kind of a name was Darken?), or more accurately, spit venom at Darken.

"Did you know he slept with Triana?"

Richard started choking. "How in the world would you know that? I didn't know that?"

"I heard Berdine and Raina mention it. Apparently she wants him to be tested for diseases before she'll have sex with him."

"Triana's the school bicycle. I'd want him to get tested before I'd have sex with him."

"Who are you having sex with Richard?"

Kahlan looked up to the tall man standing by their table. He had dark hair and dark skin but a warm welcoming face. It was easy to see that he smiled a lot. He took a seat and smiled at her in silent greeting before turning back to Richard.

"Darken." Answered Richard automatically. He grimaced. "Oh, I think I need to go throw up."

The man laughed so hard tears started to fall from his eyes. Kahlan noticed a few people staring at him.

"Is he that horrible?"

The man wiped the tears away.

"Well, yeah, Darken is a bastard. He's also Richard's brother. I'm Chase by the way."

Kahlan raised an eyebrow at Richard. He blushed deeply.

"Half brother and I didn't mean it that way." He said accusingly at Chase. Looking at Kahlan he continued.

"We have the same father, different mothers. When my mum died I was sent to live with dad and Darken."

"Where are you from? I had thought I was a bit crazy but you do have a distantly non D'Haran accent."

Chase answered. "Both Richard and I are from Westland."


	3. Chapter 3

Kahlan spent her first month getting to know Richard and Chase. They were really great guys and really helped Kahlan to settle into life at D'Hara High. She hadn't told either of them that she came from Midlands High (but they did know she came from the Midlands in general), she figure if she old no one then there was less chance she would be caught up in the feud between the two schools. It was her last year at school, and she only had half of it to go, she could just avoid any interschool competitions that brought her in contact with her old school. It was better that way.

Berdine was an amazing teacher of High D'Haran, and although she wasn't nearly on par with the rest of her class, she could read (even if she didn't understand it) and pronounce words very well. Berdine also kept her up to date on the schools gossip. Chase and Rikka were openly dating now (thanks to a metaphorical shove from Kahlan). Berdine was ecstatic about it. Apparently she had always know (Kahlan wondered how everyone had _not_ know. She had figured it out the first time she saw the couple together) but kept quiet because Rikka was her friend and obviously had her reasons.

Kahlan wouldn't admit to it, but she used Berdine to keep track of Cara. Currently she was officially 'off' with Darken. He had refused to get tested for STD's and she had refused to go out with him until she saw a results sheet saying he was clean. Kahlan secretly hoped that he wasn't. Berdine hoped the same thing, but not nearly as secretly. Rather loudly in fact, this didn't endear Darken to her. Not that he could do anything about it. Cara was protective of her friends.

Kahlan had joined the school paper after a conversation about slang in different parts of the country. Back in the Midlands, slang for journalists had been 'confessor', due journalists ability to get anyone to confess to anything. Being the head of her old school's newspaper had granted Kahlan the title of 'Mother Confessor'. Here in D'Hara High, Richard was called the 'Seeker', short for 'Seeker of Truth'. Richard had then invited Kahlan to write for the school newspaper. So far two of her articles had been published and she had helped out multiple times with editing. Which led Richard to ask Kahlan out on a date. It had been awkward. Something that could have been a fun time between friends wasn't and Kahlan had no idea how to tell Richard. Richard had driven them back to Kahlan's house after dinner and now they sat in silence in the car.

"Look Kahlan," Richard said suddenly. "That was, well, kind of awkward. I don't think we should go out again."

Kahlan smiled at him, her face on partially illuminated b y the street lights.

"You're wrong Richard, we should go out again. But next time, let's go out as friends. Maybe we can invite Chase and Rikka."

"Thanks for understanding Kahlan. I thought I would be able to handle going out again, but I guess I was wrong. About two years ago I was going out with this girl, and it didn't end well. I guess I'm not really over it."

Kahlan pecked him on the cheek. "It's okay Richard. You don't need to explain anything to me. I'll see you on Monday, have a got weekend."

He nodded and Kahlan got out of the truck and walked to her house. Once at the door she paused, turned, and waved before heading inside. She walked quietly to her room as to not disturb her parents and collapsed on her bed. She was infinitely grateful that Richard had sensed the tension during the night and had called the whole dating thing off. It probably wasn't a good time to start a relationship when you had a slight obsession with a certain blonde haired, green eyed hockey captain. She was glad that no one knew. But Kahlan had forgotten something. Berdine knew _everything_, about _everyone_.

xxxxx

"Why are you inviting _her_ to your birthday party?"

Berdine looked up from her text books to where her girlfriend was reading though her birthday dinner invitation list.

"Which her are we talking about?"

"You _know_ which her."

"I just want to be sure. We are in fact talking about Kahlan, correct?"

"_Yes_."

Raina didn't have a very expressive face or body (except during sex, but that was something only Berdine knew); all her expressions came though her voice. Right now, Berdine could _hear_ the pout Raina refused to show.

"I decided to invite her because I like her. She's good company, can hold a conversation and will get on well with quite a few people there. She's good friends with Richard, and I suspect Rikka will bring Chase, who she is also good friends with."

Berdine could feel Raina becoming more and more upset.

"And, I want to set her up with Cara."

"But why you're birthday?"

"Now is the best time, as we know Cara isn't busy, and that Kahlan will be too polite not to come, what with her only being at school for a month."

Raina glared at her. "That is bullshit."

"Fine." Huffed Berdine. "I want to get Cara with Kahlan before Darken comes crawling back to her. Happy?"

"No."

Berdine stood up from her desk and walked to the bed, sitting next to Raina. She took the invitation list and put it on the bed side table.

"You know as well as I do that Cara spends more time thinking of her that she does thinking of Darken. And you know that Kahlan is_ always_ staring at Cara. Kahlan won't let Cara get away with nearly as much shit as she does, and won't cheat on her. I honestly think that Kahlan would be good for her and I'd do anything in my power to make Cara's life better after the shitty start she's had."

"I know. But I still don't _like_ her."

"Is this about when she stared at my ass?"

Raina looked away, but stayed silent.

"Hey." Berdine said quietly. "Come on. Talk to me sweetheart."

"You always talk about how smart she is and how amazing she is and how everything else she is and … and _I don't __like__ it_."

Raina moved to get up, but Berdine pulled her back down and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her there.

"Raina, honey. Raina, look at me."

Raina shook her head sullenly. Berdine used a hand on her cheek to turn her head and force Raina to look at her.

"She can be all those things and more, but you know what the difference between her and you is?"

Tears started to form at the edge of Raina's eyes. Berdine leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"The difference between her and you, is that I love you. Not her, you. I love you so much I don't know how to express myself. I love you so much it consumes me, and I wouldn't have it any other way. So no matter how much I talk about her or anyone else, know that. Because I couldn't love anyone else like I love you. Okay?"

Raina buried her head in Berdine's neck.

"Yeah. It's okay."

xxxxx

Kahlan had been surprised when Berdine invited her to her birthday dinner during their High D'Haran class.

"Um, thanks Berdine." She said turning the invitation over in her hand. "But I was always under the impression that Raina hated me."

"It wasn't a hate so much as she highly disliked you. But don't worry, we talked about it. She's fine with you coming. There's also an actual party after the dinner at my house and I'd like it if you could come. It's a girls only thing." She smirked. "Basically an excuse to drink."

"I've never been drunk before."

"Don't worry. I'll look after you."

Kahlan was still a bit nervous about it.

xxxxx

The party was in two weeks, and Kahlan had no idea what to get Berdine. Part of the invitation had said to specifically not talk about dinner to anyone. It was in a public place, and as such, Berdine couldn't kick people out if they decided to crash her party. So Kahlan didn't even know who was going. Though Cara and Raina were a pretty safe guess, not that Kahlan had ever talked to either of them.

xxxxx

Their High D'Haran class had just finished and Berdine had rushed out, though Kahlan knew it wasn't to see Raina. Kahlan had been charged with explaining to Raina her girlfriend's absence. The idea that she had to talk to Raina was mildly (okay, quite a bit more than mildly, Kahlan still remember what Berdine had first said about Raina: _I'm fine with you looking at my ass while I'm walking, but my girlfriend won't be. And she'd eat you alive_) terrified. But Berdine had asked her, and had even said please, so Kahlan would. She leaned against the wall, waiting. She almost missed her in the rush of students.

"Raina!"

The dark haired girl turned towards her.

"Can I help you?"

"Berdine asked me to tell you she's working in the library today. The librarian has gone home sick and they asked her to cover for him.''

Raina nodded stiffly in acknowledgement. There was an awkward silence as they looked at each other.

"Look, Raina I don't know why you seem to hate me…"

"I don't hate you." Interrupted Raina

"Don't insult my intelligence by lying to me."

"I don't hate you!"

The two glared at each other before Raina sighed and looked away.

"I don't hate you."

"Raina…"

"I don't. Really Kahlan. I don't hate you. I don't like you, but I don't hate you." She sighed again. "It's not even you. I've talked to Berdine, and I'm working on it. I'm … I get jealous easily. I never had particularly good relationships before Berdine, and Berdine was a bit of a player before we got involved. But she seems to think you're a good person, and I'm going to try and trust her, but it won't happen easily or quickly. Okay?"

Kahlan smiled at her.

"Yes, it's okay. I'm sorry if I pushed you."

"No, I needed it." Raina paused before smiling slightly. "Would you come have lunch with me? It seems my usual partner has stood me up."

"I would love to."

The pair made their way to the cafeteria, quickly getting their lunch served as much of the student body was already seated and eating. Raina made sure to catch Cara's eye as she subtly nodded towards the table she was leading Kahlan to. Cara nodded back and started paying attention to the people at the table around her.

Kahlan and Raina sat down and started eating in companionable silence.

"Raina, maybe you can help me."

Raina lifted an eyebrow in question. "Oh?"

"I have absolutely no idea what to get Berdine for a birthday present."

Raina sighed and placed her knife and fork carefully on the half eaten plate of mac and cheese (if it could really be considered food).

"I know what you mean. For someone who has so many passions, she is really hard to buy for. People think they can buy her a book or something because she loves reading, right? But do you know where she works?" She didn't wait for an answer. "She works at a book shop! Which means not only has she read everything as soon as it comes out, but if she wants it she'd have already brought it for half price."

Kahlan tilted her head. "So, books are out then?"

Raina stared at her a moment before snorting and looking away. "Yeah, pretty much. I'm trying to get her this book in High D'Haran, but it's proving hard to find. It's about three hundred years old, and they only ever published a hundred of them."

"What's it called?"

Raina said something that sounded vaguely High D'Haran. Kahlan blinked at her.

"Did I say it wrong?"

"I'm not an expert, but I think you sort of butchered it."

She pulled a note book and a pen from her bag, and slid it across the table.

"How about you write it down?"

Raina did and handed the note book back. Kahlan spent a minute translating the book title before she blushed.

"You know what this books about?"

Raina nodded, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, that's more than I ever wanted to know about the two of you. If you want I can ask around a bit. I might be able to find a copy."

"I'd appreciate it, but I won't hold my breath."

Kahlan grinned. "Have a little faith, Raina. I'll get it for you."

"Get what?" Berdine asked as she appeared at Raina's side, slipping an arm around her waist. Lunch was almost over, and Berdine had taken off from the library early to get a bite to eat.

Kahlan smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know. But that Berdine, is a secret." She turned to Raina. "I'll get back to you with a price if I can get it."

Kahlan picked up her bag and left a sniggering Raina and perplexed Berdine.

"Are you selling drugs to my girlfriend?" Yelled Berdine after her.

Kahlan just waved a hand at them, not bothering to turn around.

xxxxx

It took Kahlan a few calls around to find a lead. There was a book for sale from a private collector back in the Midlands, but Kahlan had to act fast. She called the selling agent, and put in an offer. A week later the courier arrived just before Kahlan left for school. She thanked him and slid the still packaged book into her bag.

Berdine and Raina weren't in the hallway when Kahlan left her High D'Haran class. She made her way down to the cafeteria, getting lunch and sitting down with Richard. She placed her bag on the ground and stood back up.

"I'll be right back; I've just got to talk to Raina."

Kahlan made her way over to the table Raina sat at, the courier package in one hand. Once there she tapped Raina on the shoulder with the book.

"Here."

Jagang glared at her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing over here?"

Kahlan flicked her eyes up at him as Raina dug though her school bag for her wallet.

"Business. Not really any of your concern."

He snarled at her. "It's my concern if I make it my concern."

Raina snorted and pulled out a handful of notes, counting them quickly before shoving them at Kahlan.

"But you're not going to make it your concern, Jagang. Kahlan is doing me a favour so leave her alone."

Kahlan noticed Darken having a whispered argument with the man next to him.

"Don't see why I should do anything just because you said so." Jagang spat.

Raina ignored him and tucked the parcel into her bag; Kahlan followed her lead and said nothing. After a moment, he spoke again.

"Well?"

Berdine glared at him. "Neither of them want to talk to you, so why don't you just leave them alone? That wasn't a suggestion."

Jagang opened his mouth to argue and Cara sighed.

"Jagang; just shut up. No one wants to hear your voice or your misogynist views. Just because you have no control in your life you don't get to try and dictate everyone else's lives."

He turned red, but didn't say anything more. Kahlan turned to leave.

"Hey, Kahlan, right?"

She turned to Darken and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could settle an argument between Demmin Nass and myself?"

"Probably not to your satisfaction, but you're welcome to ask."

"Good."

Kahlan didn't like Darken's tone, it was far too smug. She wasn't going to like whatever it was he wanted to ask. She could just tell.

"Demmin Nass and I were wondering which of us you'd rather have sex with."

She stared at Darken blankly and blinked slowly.

"I don't think you'd like my answer."

"Come on, tell us."

"Cara."

"What?"

"I'd rather sleep with Cara than either of you."

Berdine was laughing next to a slightly smiling Raina. Nicci sat with her normal mask of indifference. All of the boys looked shocked, with Darken and Demmin slightly outraged.

"She wasn't an option." Darken all but yelled in anger.

"Maybe not." Kahlan replied calmly. "But she is my preference. Aside from that fact she's probably better at sex than either of you; I wouldn't be surprised if you had a disease or two Darken; and from what I hear of Demmin, I'm both too old and the wrong gender to spark his interest. Therefore I'd rather sleep with Cara than either of you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to eat my lunch."

She turned and headed back to her seat with Richard. She sat down, and wondered if her day could get any weirder.

She had just given Raina a book of lesbian erotic poetry in High D'Haran to be given to Berdine (who was quickly becoming Kahlan's best friend) and had just admitted to a tableful of people she'd like to sleep with Cara Mason; quite possibly the most popular and sort after girl in the whole of D'Hara High. Oh, hell.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day when Cara had a quiet but obvious argument with Darken during lunch. She stood up and stormed over to the table Richard, Kahlan and Chase were sitting at. She sat down heavily, her jaw tense as she glared at nothing. Richard got up and moved to sit in the seat next to Cara and started talking quietly to her. Gradually she started to calm down, until she eventually sighed into her hands.

"Thanks Richard."

Berdine and Raina appeared at her shoulders, Berdine holding the bag Cara had left at the table when she had left.

Cara stood. "I think we're going to take the rest of the day off. You're welcome to join us Richard."

Richard smiled but shook his head. "No thank you. I'll go after school."

He stood and engulfed Cara in a hug. "Look after yourself."

The three Mord-Sith turned to leave, Raina lagging slightly. She flicked her eyes from Richard to Kahlan and back again.

"You know Richard; it's your story to tell too."

The she turned and quickened her step to join the other two.

"What was that about?"

Richard sighed heavily. "Kahlan, are you doing anything after school? I've got to go somewhere and I think I'd like the support."

"Sure, Richard. But if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?"

He sighed again.

"To the cemetery."

xxxxx

Richard picked Kahlan up in his truck, and drove them silently to the cemetery. Once they arrived Richard remained sitting silently. Suddenly he let out a loud sigh.

"I should probably tell you why we're here."

"You don't have to, Richard."

"No, I want to." He sighed again. "It seems like Cara, Raina and Berdine have always been best friends, right?"

Kahlan nodded. Richard started to tell the story in a monotone.

"They weren't. When they started high school Cara was friends with Berdine. Raina was friends with a girl called Hally. Three years ago Berdine and Raina officially started going out, but for a good year before hand Berdine tried her hardest to woo Raina. Cara of course tried to help her and she'd consult with Hally. By the time Berdine and Raina got together, the four were really good friends. They all tried out and got into the cheerleading team, which is where I met them. I was the choreographer, mum made me do dance lessons when I was a kid and I took to it like a fish to water. They were really great friends, and I really liked Hally. I mean, I _really liked_ Hally. We had been going out for six months, but had been dancing around our emotions for much longer when…"

He stopped and clenched his jaw. Kahlan could see Richard was trying not fight tears.

"When…"

Richard's voice broke. He cleared his throat.

"When she died. They found her body in a car park. Brutally beaten, her throat slit. They said it was a robbery gone wrong. We all died a bit that day. That was two years ago to the day."

Richard collapsed over the steering wheel, sobbing. Instantly, Kahlan wrapped an arm around his shoulders and whispered reassurances to him.

They sat like that for close to half an hour, though Richard had stopped crying long before then.

"Come on, I'd like to visit her grave."

He leaned over Kahlan and pulled a small wooden craving out of the glove box.

Smiling, he explained. "She always liked my carvings, so I make her one each year."

He got out of the truck and waited for Kahlan to join him before they both headed into the cemetery. Richard led Kahlan to a well kept grave. The tombstone was elegant but simple, words of remembrance carved delicately into it.

_Hally Conner_

_1991-2008_

"_I'd rather die in a fight than old and toothless in bed."_

Richard moved forward and knelt in front of the tombstone. Kahlan made sure to hang back, as Richard talked quietly.

xxxxx

Cara didn't say anything while Richard knelt by Hally's grave, she respected Hally and Richard too much to make a scene here. Even as drunk as she was she wouldn't do that. Instead she waited by Richard's truck, leaning against the back door.

Richard and Kahlan paused briefly when they saw her, but otherwise continued to the truck.

"Cara, how are you?"

"I'd be better if your girlfriend wasn't here." She hissed, moving towards Richard and getting in his face.

"She's not…"

"How could you do that to Hally?"

Richard's face turned from concerned to barely concealed anger in a second. He grabbed Cara's arms and man handled her into the truck.

"You're drunk Cara. I'm going to get you home, but I won't forget that comment."

Cara shoved him away.

"Good. Don't forget. Never forget." Suddenly Cara collapsed into herself, slumping in the seat.

"Never forget her." She whispered almost as if to herself.

"I won't forget her and neither will you Cari."

Cara nodded and closed her eyes. Richard got into the driver's seat and gestured Kahlan into the passenger's seat. She shook her head and slid into the seat next to Cara. At the close proximity Kahlan could smell the alcohol on Cara's breath.

"Hey Cara, I want you to stay awake and talk to me okay?"

"Yeah." Was the muttered response.

"So, do you drink often?"

"Sometimes. When I get sad."

"Does it make you feel happy?"

Cara giggled. "For a little while."

"What do you like to drink?"

"Vodka. I brought a new bottle today because I knew I'd be sad. I don't like being sad."

Kahlan smiled slightly at how childish a drunken Cara sounded. She moved a few strands of hair out of Cara's face.

"How much of that did you drink?"

"Not too much, I stopped after I was happy again. Oh No!"

Kahlan's heart beat increased. "What is it Cara?"

"I left my vodka at the cemetery! Now what am I going to drink?"

"I'm sure we'll find you something when we get you home."

Cara nodded. Her head dropped onto Kahlan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and Richard. I was scared. I don't want to forget her."

"Hush." Kahlan stroked Cara's hair in a calming gesture.

"It's okay, I understand. You won't ever forget her. I know you won't. She'll always be with you because you loved her. "

Cara snorted and made to move her head, but Kahlan pressed Cara to her shoulder.

"You did love her, as a sister."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

From then on Cara only answered question with a nod or a shake of her head. It took a while to get Cara to her apartment once they reached her apartment block. Richard had offered to carry her, but the Mord-Sith had insisted she walk, so walk she did. With Kahlan and Richard on either side of her to make sure she didn't fall over. They were spared having to grope Cara to find the apartment keys (Kahlan was slightly disappointed, but wouldn't admit to it) as Raina was waiting at the front door for them.

"Berdine saw your truck pull up. Let's get her into her room before she passes out."

Cara's room was red. Carpet, walls, curtains and even the duvet on the bed was red. Berdine pulled Cara to her and sat her on the bed.

"You can leave; we'll put her to bed."

Richard and Kahlan were ushered out, with no other option but to sit quietly in the lounge. Eventually Raina joined them, having gotten Cara out of the clothes and into bed. Berdine was staying with her to make sure she didn't do something stupid before she fell asleep.

Richard sighed. "I wish she wouldn't drink."

"You know what she's like. She'd rather show emotions while drunk so she can blame it on being drunk. You guys should get home. I'm sure you have better things to do, and she'll be alright."

The drive home was as silent as the drive to the cemetery. Richard stopped outside of Kahlan's house.

"Kahlan, thanks for coming with me today. And don't take everything she says to heart, she was drunk."

She nodded. "I know Richard. I'll see you tomorrow."

xxxxx

Berdine's birthday dinner was held at a rather nice restaurant called the People's Palace. Kahlan was glad that Darken, Jagang and Demmin Nass hadn't been invited, though there was still quite a large group celebrating the occasion. Raina and Cara were obviously there, as well as Richard, Haina and Rikka. Rikka had of course brought Chase. The rest of the Mord-Sith (except Denna, Constance and Triana) had been invited as well as a few of the boys from the D'Haran Army. Kahlan found herself sitting between Cara (which was a bit awkward. It had been a week, but she had still admitted she'd sleep with Cara) and Benjamin. The food was good and the conversation flowed freely. It was interesting watching Cara fend off the obvious advances from Benjamin. After dinner and desert had been eaten, presents piled up by Berdine's chair. She was equally excited about every present she was given. Kahlan had overheard Berdine complaining that she never got to go to the ranch to ride anymore, so Kahlan had brought her a weekend at a riding retreat. With an extra reservation for Raina, if she wanted to go. Whatever Cara had gotten Berdine was apparently too big to bring to dinner, and was waiting back at their apartment. Then Berdine had unwrapped Raina's present. Her eyes lit up as she read the title on the spine of the book before she turned to her girlfriend and practically pounced on her; kissing her fully on the lips before resting her forehead on Raina's. Berdine stayed on Raina's lap until she was forced to move to pay the bill. People left, again wishing Berdine a happy birthday until only Berdine, Raina, Cara, Rikka, Haina and Kahlan were left. All but Rikka squeezed into Cara's car to be driven to the apartment. Rikka followed behind on her motorbike.

The evening (and technically morning) could have been awkward for Kahlan, but she found Rikka and Haina easy to get along with. Haina was generally quiet, she didn't speak very much or laugh quite as loudly as everyone else (Berdine for example had a very loud laugh). However, when she did speak, it usually sent the others into a fit of laughter. Rikka was the polar opposite, she almost never stopped talking or teasing someone (Kahlan mostly) mercilessly. There had been some drunken talk of getting Berdine's present from Cara and playing with it. Cara put her foot down, and even went to hide it. She did not was a drunken Berdine playing with a sword. The night had been filled with idle chatter and drinking. During a lull in conversation, Cara suddenly brought up Kahlan's comment from the week before.

"So, Kahlan. You think I'd be good at sex?"

Kahlan blushed bright red and ran out of the room. It was a slight over reaction, but she could blame that on being tipsy. She came back shortly after leaving and took her seat. Cara moved to sit next to her and bumped their shoulders together.

"No hard feelings okay? I'm just teasing you."

Kahlan nodded and joined in a completely different conversation with Haina. Cara stayed sitting next to her.

Everyone eventually found a place to sleep. Cara disappeared into her room, and Berdine and Raina into their room. Rikka and Haina fought over the couch, with Haina winning much to Kahlan's amusement. Leaving a few mattresses on the floor for Rikka and Kahlan.

xxxxx

Kahlan found out the next morning that the others weren't really early risers. She lay on her mattress, looking at the ceiling and not thinking about much at all. About an hour later she heard movement in the kitchen. Getting up, Kahlan pulled on her jeans (they had been far too uncomfortable to sleep in) and headed towards the noise.

xxxxx

Cara had already pulled out a few pans and ingredients for breakfast when she felt someone behind her. She turned her head slightly, spying a sleep mussed Kahlan in the kitchen doorway. Her t-shirt and jeans were rumpled, and her hair stuck out in a few places. She looked cute (not that Cara ever used the word 'cute').

"Can you cook at all?"

Kahlan jumped at the question. She hadn't realised that Cara had noticed her.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?"

"You pick. We have eggs, bacon, pancakes, hash browns, waffles and toast. Make sure you make a lot. Raina and I are the only ones who eat normal portions. The other three could out eat an elephant."

Kahlan snorted a laugh. "I had noticed Berdine seems to have a lot of food at lunch. I'll do eggs, bacon and hash browns."

They worked in almost in silence, with the banging of a spoon on the edge of a bowl or an 'excuse me' interrupting every now and then. They had almost finished when Cara spoke.

"Do you really know?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you really know that I won't forget her?"

Kahlan sighed, pulling the pan off stove and tipping the cooked bacon onto a plate.

"I do know. When I was twelve I lost my older sister to leukaemia. Dennee was only thirteen. I've never forgotten her, and I never will. Neither will you."

Cara was silent again, clearly thinking. She looked up.

"Can you look after this for a moment?" She gestured to the waffles she was making.

Kahlan nodded and took over, her bacon cooking having finished. Cara came back just as she was pouring more mixture into the waffle iron. She held a framed photograph in one hand.

"This is Hally."

Kahlan wiped her fingers on her jeans before taking the offered photo. Hally was taller, taller than the Cara in the photo next to her. She had blonde hair, though a few shades light than Cara and piercing blue eyes.

"She even looks like you."

Cara nodded as she took the photo back.

"Yeah, we use to pretend we were related. It confused a few people, especially when she came up with some of the stories we did. I think we convinced one teacher that we had been separated at birth. Our parents hadn't had enough money to feed both of us, so they sold Hally to the circus and that we hadn't had enough time to do our home work as we were trying to buy Hally back from said circus. We didn't have to do home work for a month in that class."

Kahlan smiled. "Dennee looked nothing like me." She pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and pulled out the picture of Dennee she always kept in there.

"Here."

"I disagree; she could be your twin." Cara smirked.

Laughing quietly, Kahlan hit Cara in the stomach with the back of her hand.

"You're terrible. Give that back."


	5. Chapter 5

Things had been good. Cara smiled she saw Kahlan in the hallways. The Mord-Sith who normally sat with Darken and Jagang started to sit with Richard, Chase and Kahlan more often (which Rikka in particular appreciated). Kahlan enjoyed the company, but was becoming more and more flustered when Cara was around. It wasn't exactly a new feeling for Kahlan, but she found herself wanting to act where she never had before. Which was slightly disconcerting, but equally exhilarating.

A picnic dinner had been arranged by Richard at the local park. Richard had tried to claim a barbeque to cook on but was quickly ushered away by Haina and Berdine. He was accused of only knowing how to make spice soup. Instead he, Raina, Cara and Kahlan set off down one of the many walks though the native woods. They hadn't been walking long when they reached a clearing. Richard stopped the small group. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small hemp bag. Out of it he pulled a mixture of seeds, nuts and dried fruit, which he tossed on the ground, close to the edge of the clearing.

"Richard, what are…"

"Quiet Cara. Just wait and see." He whispered.

He didn't see Cara's eye roll.

It wasn't long before faint movements could be seen. One particularly brave chipmunk ventured forward, grabbed a peanut and dashed away. It had a shorter tail, probably from a close call with a predator. Kahlan had to place a hand over her lips to stifle a giggle. A few more chipmunks ran into sight before disappearing again. The first chipmunk ran forward and sat on its hunches, quickly picking up food and stuffing it into its cheeks.

Cara rolled her eyes again. "Richard, really. How old do you think we are?"

Raina shot her a dirty look before gazing at the small group of chipmunks adoringly.

Cara turned around with a huff and stalked to a nearby log, sitting down on it with a scowl on her face. Kahlan didn't think anyone else noticed when the scowl turned into a smile, but she was soon distracted by the idea of feeding the chipmunks from her hand.

Half an hour later Berdine found them in the clearing. She stared for a few second before she moved to sit next to Cara. Berdine spoke quietly so only Cara could hear.

"They're playing with chipmunks."

"Yep."

"The girl you, Cara Mason, are interested in, is playing with chipmunks."

Cara flicker her eyes to Berdine, she wasn't surprised that Berdine had noticed. But that didn't mean that Berdine had the right to tease her.

"Maybe so, but Kahlan's not the one who named one of the balls of fluff."

Berdine smiled softly. "That's Raina for you. Tough as nails unless confronted with something small and fluffy."

She stood up and made her way carefully to keel behind her girlfriend. The chipmunk in Raina's hand froze, but settled and continued to store food in its cheeks once Berdine stopped making any movements. Raina smiled at Berdine before turning back to watch the chipmunk shove a last sunflower seed in its mouth and dash away.

"I've been told you named your chipmunk."

"I called him Reggie, he's missing the end of his tail."

"That's why you called him Reggie?"

"That's how I know it's Reggie. What are you doing here? I thought you were cooking."

Berdine stood and held out a hand for Raina.

"Dinner's ready, we were just waiting for you to come join us. Haina decided you were taking too long and sent me to find everyone."

Richard, having heard the conversation, emptied the last of the bag for the chipmunks to gather later.

"You heard her, let's go eat."

Cara rolled her eyes as she stood and made her way to a crouching Kahlan, who was getting the last of the chipmunk food off her hands.

"You're such a boy Richard. All you ever think about is food."

She held out a hand and Kahlan took it to stand up.

They made their way back to the park where Haina was waiting impatiently, but Rikka and Chase obviously didn't mind the lack of company. They stopped kissing and pulled apart. Chase was blushing slightly, but Rikka just looked smug.

Cara headed to the barbeque and loaded two plates up with food, handing one to Kahlan as she sat down on the picnic blanket. Kahlan nodded her thanks and started to eat.

If Berdine hadn't been sitting next to Cara, she wouldn't have heard the conversation. As it was she did, and it didn't bode well.

"Kahlan, this week is the inter-school debating finals. We always go to support Berdine because she's the team leader. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

The fork on the way to her mouth hesitated before being placed back on the plate.

"I'll see. Who's the other team?"

"Midlands High. I think our schools have gone up against each other for the last five years in the finals."

Kahlan nodded, and Berdine knew that she wouldn't be going to the debate with Cara.

"Well, I'll see."

Cara smiled at her. "Cool."

xxxxx

They had gotten home; Raina was already settled in front of the TV watching one of her preferred programmes. Cara was in her room, doing whatever she did with free time. Berdine knew now would probably be the best time to talk to Cara. She knocked on the blonde's bedroom door. Cara gave a faint grunt in response that Berdine guessed meant 'Come in'.

"Hey, Cara. I think we need to talk."

Cara glanced up from whatever she was doing on her computer. She spun around on her chair to face Berdine.

"Okay, what can I do for you?"

Berdine sighed heavily. "I overheard you talking to Kahlan at the picnic. Cara, she can't go to the debate with you."

Cara snorted. "Can't see why not. I know she likes spending time with me; you even said she spends her time watching me."

"Listen to me! I'm sure Kahlan would love to spend time with you; in fact I know she would love to. But she _can't_ go to the debate with you."

Cara glared at her. "Why can't you ever speak plainly?"

"Kahlan attended Midlands High School before she came to D'Hara High. She led the debate team, and aside from who ever they brought in to replace her, everyone from the Midlands team will be the people she debated with. She can't risk one of them coming up and talking to her, not with the rivalry between our schools, and definitely not now that she's annoyed Darken, Demmin Nass and Jagang. They'd use any excuse to make her life a living hell."

Cara stood and stormed to her bed, sitting down and staring at the wall, her jaw clenched in anger and frustration.

"You don't know that they'd talk to her. As far as they may be concerned she betrayed them."

"But can you risk it?"

"How sure are you that she's the one you saw while debating? You can't have seen her too much."

Berdine moved forward to try and catch Cara's eye, to comfort her, but the blonde refused to make eye contact.

"I know it's her, Cara. I knew from the moment I saw her."

"Damn it! Get out."

"Cara…"

"I said get out!"

xxxxx

Kahlan hadn't seen Cara all day, which was unusual. Normally, it seemed the blonde went out of her way to at least say 'hello' to her. Kahlan was walking to the bus which would take her home when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she found Cara.

"Hey Cara."

"Hi Kahlan. Do you have time to talk?"

"I have a bus to catch to get home." She gestured to the bus.

"What if I drove you home?"

Kahlan shrugged. "Sure, that'd be fine."

"The hockey turf is free now, how about there?"

Kahlan smiled. "Sure."

They would have walked silently to the turf if Kahlan hadn't started asking Cara about her day. Cara hadn't really expected that and answered happily. They climbed to the top of the bleachers and sat down. Cara looked down at the astroturf she had played and practiced on many times.

"I talked to Berdine last night and she told me you can't go to the debate with me."

Kahlan frowned. It was true, she couldn't and honestly, she had planned to tell Cara as during this 'talk'. But…

"Why would Berdine tell you I couldn't go with you?"

"Because you attended Midlands High before you came here. She recognised you the first time she saw you. She knows that you can't go because of the rivalry between the schools and she told me that."

When Cara didn't get a response of any kind she turned her attention on Kahlan. Kahlan was pale, her eyes wide staring at Cara with shock.

"Kahlan?"

"Please don't tell anyone. I'd do anything."

Cara jerked back from her. How could Kahlan think that she would do that to her? How could Kahlan think that she would … but she would, wouldn't she? Had it been six months ago, had it been anyone else, and Cara would have. That's what you did at D'Hara High. You sold people out to improve your status.

"Kahlan, I like you. I mean I really like you. I couldn't do that to you, I just couldn't."

Cara reached out, as if to touch Kahlan's cheek, but dropped her hand.

"I know you can't come to the debate, and after Berdine told me, I wouldn't want you to. I wouldn't want to put you in that position. But I'd like it if we could do something else together."

They sat for a few minutes in silence.

"Cara, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Um, yes, I did."

"That's good. Because I'd really like to go on a date with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: There is mention of domestic violence in this chapter. Nothing terribly descriptive, just a mention.**

Kahlan had been tempted to go to the debate just to spend more time with Cara, and consequences be damned. But Cara had told her that no, she wouldn't be going to the debate, even if the Mord-Sith had to tie her down to keep her away (which was just as tempting as spending time with Cara). So she didn't go to the debate. The next weekend found Cara and Kahlan at a small restaurant. They had talked about Kahlan's move to D'Hara. Her father had decided to move and her mother had just gone along with it. Her father worked in Human Resource and had been offered a position in a big business (the name of which Cara forgot almost as soon as she heard) while her mother was a journalist. She use to cover politics in the Midlands but changed to covering foreign correspondence (mainly D'Hara) for the same newspaper. Kahlan missed her best friend Jebra Bevinvier, but was still in contact with her. They emailed almost daily. Cara was surprised to find that Kahlan had never had a boyfriend of girlfriend before her (Cara had decided that Richard hadn't counted).

"I was always too involved in school, and Amnell is an old Midlands name. It intimidated a few people, but also interested the wrong sort of people. I thought it was better to just not even try dating."

"You must have had to turn down a lot of people then."

"No, not really."

Cara stared at her blankly. "What is wrong with the people of the Midlands?"

Kahlan placed her hand over Cara's on the table. "There's nothing wrong with them. I wasn't very approachable."

"That wouldn't stop me." Cara snorted.

"Aren't I lucky then?"

"Yes. Yes, you are."

Cara explained that the only reason she ever dated Darken Rahl was to improve her social status, and after she was pretty much the top bitch, he was the only appropriate person for her to date.

"I'm not exactly high in the whole social hierarchy." Kahlan pointed out.

Cara nodded. "That's true, but I couldn't care less."

xxxxx

They sat in Cara's car. Kahlan held Cara's hand, gently running her thumb over the blonde's knuckles.

"I really enjoyed myself Cara. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I had a good time too." She leaned forward and quickly pecked Kahlan on the cheek.

"You should go inside before your parents come out and demand to meet me. I'm not really parent friendly most of the time."

"They'd love you Cara."

Cara tilted her head. "You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"Man, have I got you fooled or what?"

"Cara!"

Laughing Cara got out of the car and moved to Kahlan's door, opening it for her. She held out a hand for her date. As soon as Kahlan was standing she was pulled into a tight hug which included another kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you a lovely night Kahlan. Now, you go inside."

Kahlan nodded silently before looking at the ground, obviously thinking. She looked up suddenly and took a quick step forward, planting her lips carefully on Cara's. Kahlan tucked a blonde strand of hair behind Cara's ear before turning and heading up the small path to her house. Cara stood still, slightly shocked. Her mind was on a constant replay, the feel of Kahlan's lips on hers. She walked around the car slowly and go into the driver's seat.

"That was unexpected." She muttered.

Cara was driving when she smirked to herself.

"Minx. I think she might just drive me crazy."

xxxxx

Kahlan had spent increasingly more time with Cara, to the point her parents had commented on it. That had led to a slight blush which led to a not so gentle interrogation by her mother (which led to even more blushing, especially when she had been reminded about safe sex and the teen pregnancy rate) and an invitation for Cara to come to dinner that Kahlan really had no intention to give in the near future.

Kahlan however, had been invited to dinner at Cara's a few times, and it was for this reason that Kahlan stayed behind after school to watch the Mord-Sith practice. It wasn't the first time she had watched, so Denna (and lackey Constance) and Triana hadn't come up to her. Not after the first practice when Cara 'accidently' hit Triana in the butt with a hockey ball. Kahlan honestly hadn't approved, but she admitted that she was impressed. Both with the effectiveness of the manoeuvre and in Cara's aim.

From the second practice onwards that she attended Kahlan had started the habit of bringing enough bottles of water for the team members she liked. It was when she was handing the last of the bottles out to Berdine and Haina that the team heard a loud wail. Cara dropped her bottle and scooped her hockey stick from where it rested against the bottom of the bleaches. All of the Mord-Sith but Denna, Constance and Triana followed suit.

"What do you think you're doing Cara?"

Cara turned her head to glare at Triana. Kahlan didn't think she had ever seen anything as scary as Cara with a look of unadulterated hate across her face wielding a hockey stick in one hand and dressed in the blood red that was the hockey uniform.

"Shut up, Triana. I don't want to put up with your shit right now, or ever."

Another sound came and Cara dashed towards it, her hockey stick held defensively in both hands across her chest. The rest of the hockey stick wielding team followed a step behind. Kahlan waited a few seconds before running after them.

They rounded the corner, and even through the shadows of dusk, Jagang standing over a limp body on the ground was easy to see.

"I don't care what you're doing here Jagang, but I think you should leave."

"Cara, what an unwanted surprise. I was just leaving. Get up Nicci."

Cara stepped forward and knocked the hand that was reaching for Nicci away with her hockey stick.

"I think you should just leave, and leave Nicci alone. Don't you agree girls?"

The Mord-Sith moved forward, hockey sticks raised dangerously. Jagang backed off enough that a barrier of bodies could be placed between him and Nicci.

"Kahlan, why don't you take Nicci back to the locker rooms? I'm sure she'd like it better there."

"Hey, don't you even think of touching my girlfriend! Keep your filth…"

"Shut it Jagang. You're not in a position to make demands right now. Kahlan, get her out of here."

Kahlan gently helped Nicci to her feet and led her away. They were almost out of ear shot.

"What do you think you and your bitches are doing Cara?"

"_Think_ we're doing? We know exactly what we're doing. _Think_ of Dahlia."

Kahlan heard the thud of solid wood against flesh. It took all she had not to turn around. Instead she led Nicci into the brightly lit locker room. The three that hadn't followed Cara were long gone, the lockers they had stashed their gear in empty. Kahlan lowered Nicci onto a bench and gently took the blonde girl's chin in her hand. She turned her face so she could clearly see the damage. Kahlan moved to Cara's locker, pulling out he bag and rifling though it to find one of the hand towels she kept there. Wetting it, she used the towel to clean the blood off Nicci's face. The cuts were superficial and had stopped bleeding a while ago.

"Are you okay, Nicci."

"I'm fine. I don't need you to clean me up." She snatched the towel from Kahlan and walked to the mirror above the sink, continuing what Kahlan started.

"Nicci, how long has this been going on?"

Nicci snorted. "How long have I been dating him?"

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

Nicci wiped the last of the blood of her face and chunked the towel in the sink. She moved to Cara's bag and pulled out a hair brush. She made herself presentable, or as presentable as was possible with a split lip and cuts and bruises across her cheek from Jagang's rings.

"You didn't deserve that from him Nicci."

"He said I did."

"I've only really talked to Jagang the once, but from what I can tell, he's an arsehole. Why would you listen to what he says?"

"If I didn't deserve it, does he deserve what's happening to him now?"

"I don't know."

xxxxx

Cara came back with the rest of the Mord-Sith. Haina found the first aid kit and forced Nicci to sit quietly as she treated her. Cara had offered for Nicci to come over for dinner, but Nicci refused. She had said he'd find her own way home, which was when Haina put her foot down and almost dragged Nicci into her car.

Kahlan really didn't want to go home, so she didn't. She curled up in Cara's bed against Cara's side.

"Who's Dahlia?"

Kahlan felt Cara stiffen in her arms.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"From you. You said it to Jagang."

"I didn't know you had heard that. Dahlia use to be my friend. I met her when I joined the Mord-Sith. We got along really well, and honestly I think I was trying to replace Hally with her subconsciously. Shortly after I joined the Mord-Sith, Denna left. She had been the captain and the coach asked me to take over when Denna left. Which was fine, Triana and Constance weren't happy with it, but it wasn't like they could do anything. After about a year Denna came back and Triana started planning a coup. Coach had a rule that if the majority wanted a new captain, a new captain would be named. I knew nothing of it until Triana called for a vote. But Triana was stupid enough to try and get Berdine and Raina to vote against me. Berdine started convincing the other Mord-Sith that I should stay captain, and you know how convincing Berdine could be. When Triana called for the vote I guessed that Triana, Denna and Constance were the ones behind it. It turned out that Dahlia was too, she voted against me."

A smirk curled over Cara's face.

"They were the only four to vote against me. Unfortunately, Dahlia found out that the reason why I was still captain was essentially Berdine. At the next practice, she actually attacked Berdine with her hockey stick. She broke Berdine's wrist before I could intervene, but after I did I believe I broke her arm and about three ribs. We were both suspended for a month. Once we got back to school everyone knew what she had done. As you can guess Berdine is pretty popular, everyone likes her because she likes everyone else. I couldn't talk to her without wanting to kill her so I didn't. None of the Mord-Sith would talk to her, including Denna, Triana and Constance. Eventually everyone stopped talking to her. I didn't actually mean to ostracise her but it happened and it felt good when she decided to move schools."

Kahlan snuggled closer. "Is that why you don't like Denna, Triana and Constance? Or did they do something more?"

"Well, they are really nasty people. That sort of adds to it, but basically yeah. I don't like them. They tried to screw me over."

"So, Jagang?"

"He's not hurt too badly, no broken bones or cuts, just a lot of bruises. Almost all of the girls on my team came from broken homes. They don't like domestic violence and though it may seem somewhat hypocritical to hurt Jagang, it's the only punishment he'll get. His family practically owns the police. I doubt he'll turn up to school again."

True to her words, Jagang didn't come to school the next day, or the day after. Apparently he had exchanged to another school.

xxxxx

Nothing could have kept Kahlan away from the national hockey finals, even if her old school had been D'Hara High's competition, she still would have come. D'Hara obliterated their opponent. They were leagues better than them. Kahlan had had front row seats, and sat proudly as Cara accepted the large trophy from the referee. As soon as the small ceremony was over, she rushed to Cara. Cara saw Kahlan moving towards her and smiled happily. Life was good. Her team had just won the nationals, and she had a wonderful girl to celebrate with. Cara felt arms slid around her waist. She scowled heavily. Spinning around, Cara shoved Darken away from her.

"What the hell Darken? Don't ever do that again."

"Cara, calm down. Aren't I allowed to hug my girlfriend?"

Cara flicked her eyes to Kahlan who was standing near by looking confused.

"Sure you can do that to your girl friend. Where is she?"

"Don't be stupid Cara. You're my girlfriend."

Cara rolled her eyes. "Darken, we haven't been going out since you slept with Triana. And even if we had been I'd have dumped you for my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

Cara waved Kahlan over. Once she was close enough, Cara wrapped her arm around Kahlan's waist.

"Darken, meet Kahlan, my girlfriend. Now if you don't mind, we have some celebrating to do."

"It won't last." He snapped.

"This coming from the guy who didn't know his supposed girlfriend was openly dating someone else for four months?" Questioned Kahlan. "I think we'll manage."

Darken stormed off, glaring at everyone that crossed his path.

Kahlan turned to Cara. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah? Haven't I called you that before?"

"No."

"Oh, well you should remind me to. Because you are you know."

Cara wrapped both her arms around Kahlan and pulled her close.

"You're my girl, and I couldn't be happier."

END

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited the story and myself or even just put in for an alert. I appreciate the support.**


End file.
